izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Invader Gia/Teaser
Just the beginning of another awesome songfic I'm working on. I hope you like it :P The lights shined in the empty auditorium, as a girl walked onto the stage. She pushed her glasses up a little along the bridge of her nose, looking out into the rows of seats. A strange feeling overcame her. Not exactly sure why she was about to do this, but feeling like she should, the girl let an orchestra play in her mind. Now, though she felt that writing was really her strong point, this girl had a powerful voice. And this song could truly express her feelings. "I'm limited..." She looked around, sighing. "Just look at me," She shrugged, the brown hair on her shoulders shifting as she did. "I'm limited..." Smiling a bit, she thought of her friend. One that stayed there no matter what she did. "And just look at you," One that never stopped believing in her, even when she stopped believing in herself. "You can do all I couldn't do." The name...It sounded so similar to that special friend's... "Glinda..." She reached out her hand to the empty audience. "So now it's up to you," Lowering it, she looked down sadly. "For both of us." She sighed again, and began to step off of the stage. "Now it's up to you." A new voice broke through, higher-pitched than her own, but still very strong, taking the next verse. "I've heard it said," She turned towards the voice, seeing a familiar face, smiling back at her. "That people come into our lives," This girl had long, straight, golden-brown hair, and cat-eye glasses. "For a reason." She gave the other girl a smile, revealing the braces on her teeth. "Bringing something we must learn." She began walking out across the stage toward her, still smiling. ''"And we are lead to those," The first girl couldn't help but smile back. She had this kind of effect on most people. "Who help us most to grow, if we let them." The other girl took both of her hands, nodding. "And we help them in return." She laughed a little bit, shrugging, and shaking her head. "Well, I don't know if I believe that's true." Looking back up, she gave the other girl a look of complete sincerity. "But I know I'm who I am today," She squeezed her hands reassuringly. "Because I knew you." She let go of her hands, and starting spinning around rapidly in a way that made the other laugh. "Like a comet pulled from orbit," She gestured to the first girl as she slowed to a stop. "As it passes a sun." She started moving forward very fluidly, before stopping in front of her. "Like a stream that meets a boulder," She motioned to everywhere around them for no real reason. "Halfway through the wood." Shrugging, she looked back to the other girl. "Who can say if I've been changed for the better." She glanced downward and both of their hands intertwined with the other's. "But because I knew you." She looked back up, allowing another smile to break through. "I have been changed for good." Category:Blog posts